His Reward
by JazRox
Summary: Grima Wormtongue has his reward, all the riches in the world and Eowyn, can she escape from him, or is she stuck forever.  Temporary discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**His reward.**

**Authors note.**

Ok this is my first Lord of the rings fan fiction story, so be nice and review.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Right now Eowyn is out cold and forced to be at Grima Wormtongue's manor… her new 'home.'

So read on.

**Chapter one- the beginning.**

Eowyn POV.

"My head," I whisper. "Eomer, uncle Theoden," I say praying they are their, I am keeping my eyes closed. I open my eyes slowly, and try my very best to sit up, but I can't I am bounded with brown corse leather, on a hard table; it felt like the hardest concrete. The fact slowly dawn's on me I am a prisoner. I pull the binds of my prison and look around my prison but before I can get the full view, I hear a voice.

"Oh good you are awake," the voice says, I turn my head as far as I can. I am in a small room; with the table I am chained on I am in the middle of the tiny prison room, there is a small brown bedside table, a large 2-door closet, a small chair with a cushion and a walk in bathroom. But this prison room I am in, is not the worst, the voice I heard belongs to the traitor Grima Wormtongue (the person who is holding me here is the worst.) The traitor wore fine black robes his hair was cut back more than before, his evil little face has some more colour in it. But the evil black slit eyes are the same; it's like Eomer always told me.

'The eyes of a person is a portal into someone's sole, you can learn everything you need a person just by looking into their eyes.' Just by thinking about Eomer, my only dearest brother sends a tear to my eye, I look into Grima Wormtongue's eyes and I see lust nothing more than lust. The jet-black eyes can tell me more in 30 second's, than 10 years of knowing him.

I look down to my own body; I am wearing a white blood stained with blood, which person's blood I don't know, than I see a cut on my legs and I feel soreness on my stomach, than the memories come flashing back.

I was riding my white horse with provisions and supplies; I was not alone because I was with Gamling and Hama, we were going to the land of the elf's asking for their help to regain the kingdom. But the rest is fuzzy.

At once I wonder where Gamling, Hama are, are they ok? Than I remember and tears go to my eyes, the traitor Grima Wormtongue, killed them like my uncle.

He must die.

I think I screamed swear words at him, but I don't remember my mind is fuzzy with tears. He draws the chair close to me. He strokes my face with his thumb, "You're mine, you're FINALLY mine" he whispers. I can smell his foul breath.

"I'm NOT your's, and I never will be" I say bravely, I struggle with my binds trying to free myself, but the pain in my stomach kept me from fully moving.

"Oh don't be so foolish Eowyn, you were born to be mine," he says gently. He strokes my hair. The smell is worse now.

"Get away from me you disgusting, revolting, repulsive, sickening, ghastly, filthy, worm," I say, thinking of every bad word I can, I spit in his face, and I know I am in deep trouble but I have never been SO proud of myself.

"Now Eowyn we don't want this right, you don't want me to lock you up in a …cage do we," he say's, I can tell he is a bit mad…. I look at him in fear… I don't like fear. But I don't want to be in a cage either, I am so scared I don't know what to do… he turns to leave, "I will be going now, I will give you time to think good-bye Eowyn " he turns to leave.

Than his gone… I can hear the door lock behind him.

---------------

How did I go? Crap or not, read and review.


	2. Ouch

**Chapter 2 ouch**

**Author's note:** OK I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story (hugs everyone) and here is

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up, and read on.

Oh yeh this chapter takes place just 20 minutes after the first one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

**Eowyn POV**

"How are we Eowyn?" an evil voice says, he left not 20 minutes ago, "Would you like me to Unbound you?" the evil gross worm says. I will not even look at him

"I don't want anything from you," I say, he laughs, I still haven't seen his face yet, I look at him in his hands was a silver tray and on top of the tray is a large blue bowl of hot steaming soup, which in all truth did smell pretty good.

"Now, now Eowyn you must be hungry, you have been out cold for nearly a day, and you did not eat, until the day you left your home." He gets the chair and put the tray on the bedside table I feel my stomach rumble, it did smell REAL good. "Would you like some soup?" he says.

"NO" I say, I can't move, I turn my head and smell the soup; I feel soreness on my stomach. "Why is my stomach store, Worm" I say, this earns me… nothing, he got up carried the soup and went for the door.

"For that you get no soup, if you don't give me respect, you get no food, and you will get NO respect from Me." He left and locked the door behind him. I need to go to the toilet so bad, the soreness on my belly is nearly unbearable, and I sit their nearly peeing my pants, than the door opened.

The worm entered with the silver tray once again, but there was a much smaller bowl of soup, this time the colour was brown and this one wasn't steaming.

"Now do you understand, when your bad you get less privileges, before you were offered a large bowl of steaming soup, now you are offered a smaller bowl of warm soup" he paused, "are you hungry?"

"Yes" I say, a bit rudely.

"Yes, what?" he says smiling, the brown eyes are driving me mad, now he has changed his robes and are wearing blood red ones, fitting really because blood is on my pure white dress.

"Yes- Wo" I was about to say worm; I remembered I got in trouble so I say quickly. "Yes Grima" I am nearly ready to pee my self. He sits on the chair he puts the soup on the table and puts a spoon full of soup next to my mouth. He isn't honestly going to hand feed me.

"When you can be trusted you will eat with me" he says, reading my mind, "until then this is what must happen." He smirks, I glare, and the smirk fades, and puts the spoon back in the soup "that was bad Eowyn, do you want to stave?"

"N-o" I whimper. I really don't want to. What In the heck is wrong with me, but I know right now the vile worm holds all the cards.

"If you do not give me respect you will receive none in return" The worm says.

"Can I PLEASE go to the bathroom" I practically beg.

"You don't deserve that," he says, knowing he has all the power. He strokes my hair, and kisses it, than put his hand on my stomach, "I slashed you there," he says, softly. "But it was a light slashed and you will be fine" he looks at me, than I remember…

I remember attacking the worm than he slashed me, and I fell, just as a helper of Saruman killed both Gamling and Hama. A gentle hand stroked me hair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he says, HE'S SORRY. HE can't be serious… can he? Hey why not, stranger things have happened. "I am going to unbind you so you can go to the bathroom, but escape will be punished understand." I nod, but he gave me no time to think in a second I was unbound and thrown into the bathroom the door was locked behind me.

The bathroom was large, with a tub a toilet (THANK THE LORDS) a sink, a few towels and even a wood heater, to warm the water for baths with.

I go to the toilet, and do my business, and look for a way to escape the only window was at the very top of the room, I could never reach it. Even by some miracle I could reach it, the window was so small, even a hobbit would have trouble-getting throw the window.

I wash my hands and go out side, in a split second; the worm forced me on the bed, and chained me up again….

"Would you like some soup?" he asks.

"Yes please" I say, he puts a large spoon of soup in my mouth, it was very nice.

After 10 minutes I say.

"Can't I feed my self?" I say, innocently as possible.

"No" he say's, "soon you can, but not now" he pats my head. And kisses my face. (Yuck disgusting.) He gives me a full spoon of more soup. He suddenly stops; he was actually quite good at feeding me only a few drops went on my already spoilt dress." All done," he say's he puts the bowl down and looks at me he gets a handkerchief and dabbed my face getting the excess soup off around my mouth, I hate this! I am not an infant. "Just relax Eowyn, ok?" he smiles and strokes my long hair, "I'm going now, ok Eowyn? But I am going to unchain you I know you're not crazy about the arrangement but in time you will be happy" he paused "Eowyn I need to take a look at your belly,"

"NO," I scream he leaves, I honestly thought he was gone but in no time he is back, with a case with a red cross on the front, a first aid kit.

"Eowyn I understand you do not want me touching you but I must patch you up" the worm say's.

"NO" I don't want HIM touching me.

"Your hurt, but its your choice" Grima says, "I won't teat you with out your permission" he says, the burning continued I was really uncomfortable now.

"Alright," I say softly it hurt that bad, "just don't hurt me" I say, he smiles.

"I won't I'm going to unbound you …for a moment" he did very quickly I sit up, in my weakened state I could never run, "I need you to undo your dress" I sit up, slowly I lift my dress up, my belly is badly cut, and he takes some cream and dabs it on my belly, it stings after a little time of him playing 'nurse' he puts a bandage on me. He's hands are warm. "All done honey," he say, he let's me sit up, my belly was repaired and bandaged up but the pain still goes into my body, I moan.

"I want you to relax, Eowyn, I'm going now." Grima says, he turns to leave "I will leave you unchained but lock the door."

He leaves me all alone.

How did I go??  
Read and review.


	3. Respect

**Chapter 3 respect**

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better….

**So read on**

**Time frame: **45 minutes after last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Eowyn POV**

I lie on the hard concrete like table I am tired, weak and exhausted, and I really wanted a nap but the table is to hard for that. I hear a key turn I sit up the on the table. I will not let him see me as weak.

I see the worm with some women dressed as servants, "come" the Worm says, to the servant girls, they walk in the bathroom I stair at them one carried a dress, one carried shampoo, conditioner, hair brushes, combs, everything one needs for a warm bath.

"When they finish preparing the bath for you, you will have a long bath, and get those blood drenched rags off you, it is unsatisfactory for a lady of your class and family walking around in blood stained garments," he says,

"What…." I say, shocked to my core, my family is dead; I am grieving for 2 deaths.

My parents died when I was a child. And now my dearest brother Eomer is all I have left, and I do not know if is dead or not.

"I will be taking- great pride in taking care of you, one thing I have to do because I am taking care of you… is keeping you clean." Grima pauses. "After you are respectable and decent I will take you to another room, this one is a REAL bedroom with a real bed, books, a wardrobe full of nice dresses and a nice fire. It is a room fit for a lady.

How many times have Uncle, my cousin Theodred and my brother left me home while they went hunting?

How many times have they left me home while they went to fights?  
10 times?

20 times?

50 times?

Maybe even a hundred?

Even in my childhood, after my parents died, my uncle, my cousin-brother, and my brother left me home all by my self with a governess who thought a woman's place was with her family, in the kitchen or in the library. I wanted to be outside riding horses, fighting with my cousin (who I thought to be my brother) and my brother.

Finally Uncle (who I loved as my own father) gave me my wish I could fight, train, and ride horses until my heart was content.

My Governess was not content with these arrangements, and flicked her nose up at me, and murmured under her breath. 'This is a recipe for diaster.' In a way…. I think she is right.

"The bath is ready for her my lord." A servant says.

"Good go and wash, I will return for you in a just a little time," the murderous worm says, and he leaves. The servants look at me; there were 3 of them remaining.

One has blonde hair blue eyes, she is quite tall and slim, she has a strong jaw line, she has long hair that goes to her shoulders she looked about 18- 20 she wore a grey dress and thin shoes.

Another has red hair green eyes, this girl was short, she was a little chubby and her hair went to her waist. She wore a grey skirt and a black Singlet.

The last girl was very thin she has brown hair, yellow eyes like a cat she was tall. The hair went to her waist and was platted; she wore a thin grey dress.

These 3 girls looked very well cared for.

"My lady, we have run the bath for you, and boiled warm water" the red haired said. She smiles at me.

"Thankyou" I say. They crusty and I go into the bathroom I notice the 3 girls (all no older than 22.) Were there, they helped me undress my self and I sat in the warm bath, naked.

The pain on my belly grew it hurt so badly; blonde woman got a part of a bar of soup and washed me, I am use to people washing me, the other servants wash my hair and other parts of my body.

After the bath they dried me and dressed me in a black dress, how fitting seeing as black is a funeral colour. "There you are, you look very nice miss…" Blonde hair says,

"Thank you," I say, I am labouring over my breath, and it hurts so badly. The Servants led me back to the room, were the worm was sitting on a chair with a sandwich in his lap.

"Come Eowyn I will show you your new room" I see 2 Urak-Hai both were tall and ugly. They grab me by the arms and carry's me to a room, throw a warm hall lined with stolen paintings than he put me, in a warm room lined with blue soft fabric on the floor, with a huge bed draped with silk, next to the bed was a bedside table with a single candle burning bright, a roaring warm fire was welcoming, a large oak book case lined with books, a large closet lined with the finest dresses I have seen in quite a while. I see a large oak desk with quills inks and parchment, even the scholars at home will be jealous.

They put me on a cosy bed, I see a long silver chain, and the worm put the chain on my left ankle. "Cosy Eowyn?" he cut the sandwich in little pieces and pops them in my mouth. "Go to sleep" the Urak-Hai leave leaving the worm and me alone. "I know your angry Eowyn, but I have done all I can for you, I will treat you with respect as long as you treat me with it, I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do alright" he stops. "It's late go to sleep, you will need your rest… for that stomach of yours to heal" he looks at me strangely. "Good night" was all he said before he blew out the candle. Leaving only the fire as a light source.

I curl up on the bed. What would happen to me with a worm as a jail keeper?

**Grima POV**

I get a servant to get me ale, I was sitting on a comfortable chair in a large room with a large fire, in time I will bring Eowyn here, she will be comfortable here once she learns who is in charge … me, that stupid brother of hers will not save Eowyn, Saruman gave Eowyn to me caring not if I killed her or not. But I will take the best care of her. The servant returns with the ale.

"Thanks" I mutter.

"Master May I go to bed now?" the blonde servant asks, she is Eowyn's servant from now on.

"Yes" I say, she knells in front of me I excuse her, she smiles and leaves, I drink the ale wishing I got her to bring me 10 glasses of it because that is what I feel like drinking 10 glasses of ale that will make me feel much better.

Feeling much better I creep to Eowyn's room, I listen to the door she was asleep, I go in Eowyn is asleep, having night terrors (she is pleading for her brother's return) I sit on the ground and stroke her pretty hair, I kiss her hair and whisper, "I love you Eowyn" I whisper. "I will take good care of you but you have to help me too." I kiss her brow and leave.

"See you tomorrow my princess" I whisper, I go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So how is this? Tell me please


	4. The Box

**Chapter 4 **

**Time frame: **it isabout the next morning after last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better, now she is in another room with a real bed and a chain on her ankle.

Read on…

**Chapter 4 the box Eowyn** **POV**

I wake up calm and relaxed my chain was still as tight as ever but not hurting tight.

"Good morning miss" the blonde servant says.

"Good morning" I see windows at the very top of the room I could never climb that far up and chained to the bed isn't helping. I see a toilet in another room next to the desk there is a tub and a sink.

"Master Grima requests you to be dressed and ready for your morning meal, do you have a preferred colour for your dress" the blonde servant asks, today she is in a blue dress with thick boots.

"Blue, please" I say rubbing my stomach it feels much better. The red head and the brown haired get the dress and they dress me (which is extremely hard because there is a chain on my ankle.) The dress was beautiful it went to my knees and has a black ribbon at the back. I feel good in the dress they do my hair.

"Felling better?" the worm entered the 3 girls knell in his presence.

"A bit" I mutter. It was true my belly is feeling better, but I am a prisoner and I was forced to be on a table that was really hurtful.

They force me into shoes and I see the worm, dressed in black robes (like my mood) "Good morning sleep well?" he asks.

"I did actually" I say. I can only move a bit from the bed.

"I am going to let you go as long as you stay by my side like a good girl," the worm says.

"Yes Grima" I say, he gets a rope and ties my hands up and blind folds me, I feel the chain fall from me, I feel my legs being picked up I was being carried…

I kick a few times "now Eowyn no kicking" he orders. Yeh, Yeh. After a few minutes, I feel myself being dropped but very gently, like he cares…. I feel my arms being untied I can move my arms, "I am going to let you see now." He releases me from the blindfold, I can see. I am in a large chair at a huge oak table with mouth-watering food I feel my belly rumble. "Hungry I see" he says, he table another chair at the head at the table, the blonde servant girl put food on a plate and gave it to me.

"Thank you" I see to her.

"You may eat" the worm says, did he just tell me what to do you may eat? Does he think he can control me!

"You can't control me Grima" it pained me to speak to him like he was something but I have no choice.

"I know I can't. But I can protect you" he paused "I hope you slept well"

"It is hard to have a good nice sleep with a chain on ones ankle." I say he glares.

"I don't want to have to punish you, especially in your state of mind," he says.  
"What do you mean?" I say.

"You are sick, that stomach womb may be heal, but you are scared in the darkness" I look up, he smirks "eat your meal you need your strength" I eat my eggs; I was surprised how good they tasted. "Good right?" I nod. He eat too, after about half an hour, he finishes. "Finished?" he asks he smiles.

"Yes" I say.

"Yes what?" he asks.

"Yes Worm" I say without thinking. The worms smile turns at once to a glare. I see the same 2 ugly Urak-Hai from yesterday, they pick me up.

"When will you learn?" the worm asks. The worm stands up my feet are barley touching the ground.

"LET ME GO" I say mad to the world.

"I can't I will give you all the medical treatment you need and choices to change, but the rest is up to you" he says. I was lead away the Urak-Hai lead me to a small room with a large trunk. "This is for your own good" Grima says, the worm open the trunk lid and takes things out, what was he going to do, than I realise his going to put me in.

"NO" I say and try to run, but Grima caught me and forced me in the box, he got my legs to my chest so I will fit. He shuts the lid and I hear a lock.

I can't breath.

I panic.

I black out.

**Grima POV**

I am sorry my princess, tears go down my face, perhaps I was too cruel to her too mean? But I have to keep up discipline if I don't Eowyn will try to escape and that is bad.

I go to the box where she is I brace my self encase she tries to jump out and flea, not that she will get very far. But she will try; I want to make her happy.

But Eowyn was truly asleep I stroke her hair. "I love you Eowyn" I say, than I shut the lid and leave her in darkness.

---------------------------

Poor Eowyn ,Grima hates being called a worm doesn't he. Don't forget to review.


	5. Tears and hugs

**Chapter 5** **tears and hugs**

**Authors note:** this chapter is a lot shorter than I normally do liking longer chapters my self, but due to the lack of reviews I am forced to make this chapter shorter to work on my more reviewed chapters, I mean how can ANYONE expect me to write lots and lots with hardly any reviews, so the point of all this is to read and review it's the cool and very awesome thing to do.

**Time frame: **it isabout 4 hours after last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better, now she is in another room with a real bed and a chain on her ankle.

But when Eowyn calls Grima a worm during breakfast he cracks and locks her in a box (that's right a box) and Eowyn goes out cold.

So read on.

**Chapter 5 the darkness hugs and tears.**

**Eowyn POV**

I wake up still in the tight box my feet were trapped I can't move I am very, very, very scared….

I can see the darkness.

I bang on the top of the box.

I scream and scream and scream until my already sore lungs can't hold it I want to pass out again.

I beg to no one I just pray some one will listen to me and let me out.

I begin to swear a lot, I need to get out of here.

"Hush my little scared princess" I hear a voice I shutter I release it was the worm. "I will let you out in a moment." The worm says.

I wait; I am so scared I need to get out.

I pray to my parents, uncle, and the rest of my family.

I stay still like a mute.

I feel stupid, what would my brother and cousin do.

Than I see the very bright light.

"I'll let you out now, Eowyn" the worm, says, he picks me up like a child and carry's me, he puts me down at the door, "you're going to walk to your room, because I am still very angry at you." All my mussels are sore and rough because I have been out for about 4 hours, so head is spinning like a horse that has lost control. "Keep up" the evil smelling man, say's.

If you can call him a man, I think he is digesting. But I am grateful for when he leads me to my very large room; on the table there is some chicken soup and bread.

"I wont starve you Eowyn, I think you should be well fed and have warm clothes, and you deserve that. But I am still, very lets say I am upset by your disregard of my values, all I ask is that you don't call me worm, or any other names" he finally stops.

"What about honey, or dear" I say rolling my tired and sleepy eyes, as I say it. I was just locked in a box for (I guess) about 4 hours at the very least.

"They are expectable but with out the attitude please Eowyn if we can manage not trying to escape or calling me names an obeying basic requests, I think you will quite like your new life here, if you are bad it will be very unpleasant, disagreeable, unlikable, horrible, horrid, and rather distasteful life for you, my princess." He stops, "I will leave you to your darkened thoughts than." He left; "you know if we get rid of all those morals and ethics that your uncle drilled into your head, all you are left with is a new place to live and a lover" he stopped and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to read and review.


	6. Hope

**Chapter 6, hope**

**Authors note:** this chapter is a lot shorter than I normally do liking longer chapters my self, but due to the lack of reviews I am forced to make this chapter shorter to work on my more reviewed chapters, I mean how can ANYONE expect me to write lots and lots with hardly any reviews, so the point of all this is to read and review it's the cool and very awesome thing to do.

**Time frame: **it isabout 60 second's after the last wonderful chapter

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better, now she is in another room with a real bed and a chain on her ankle.

But when Eowyn calls Grima a worm during breakfast he cracks and locks her in a box (that's right a box) and Eowyn goes out cold. But she is now out of the box.

So read on.

**Eowyn POV,**

I was on the bed I was quite a bit happier than before, my eye's droop because I was tired and within a second of landing on the soft bed, I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was early morning because the room was very dark, the small wax candle on my bed side table was blown out, and I was curled up under the quilt I was happy and warm. I stand up and go to the warm bathroom and do my business.

I wash my face with cold water already in the basin and I saw the mirror I look in it, I saw my reflection in the glass it was a pale women with tired motion less eyes, it was like the sole was gone from this blonde women.

It hurt to know that this Blonde woman was I.

"**EOWYN"** I hear a large yell, the person who was yelling had a strong voice the voice knew he was in control, the voice yelled again "**EOWYN" **the voice yells the voice was now very scared and less in control.

"I am in here," I say. The worm entered, he wore rich blue robes and held red roses.

"How are you feeling today?" he said in a soft even caring voice.

"I'm…. I am…." I stop what do I say, my cut on my belly does not hurt at all, "I can't complain," I finally say.

"Oh that is good, I brought you flowers," he said. He seems nervous "how is the stomach going darling?"

Please tell me my hearing is down, because I would have swear he called me darling, I better be mistaken but did he just call me darling?

"Are you felling better Eowyn?" Grima 'Worm' Wormtongue asks me.

"Yes my stomach is healing very quick, it only hurts when I touch it or move it to quick." I say,

"That is good, I will return for you in about a hour, so go and get cleaned up, your servants are out side hopefully breakfast will be better than yesterday, if not well, I have the box all ready." He says.

I begin to stutter, he smiles he has now noticed my shutter he smiles at me, waves to me and he finally leaves.

The blonde servant girl entered she was followed closely by the red head and brown (brunette) girls, they all wore blue beautiful sandals, and a rich red flowing dress each.

"Good morning mistress Eowyn" they all say at the same time.

"Hello, tell me what are you're names?" I ask. I need to know because I do not know.

"I am Ella. Madame" The blonde girl says. Ella is a pretty name.

"Ella is a pretty name." I say,

"I am Juline, Mistress," The pretty brown haired says.

"And I am Vicky my lady" The red head says.

"It is nice to have names to match the faces," I say, "it is nice to meet you all." I say for the second time.

They crusty again I can tell they have been fed because Vicky has a tiny amount of crumbs on his neck.

"Mistress may we bathe you?" Ella asks.

"Yes I suppose, I am a bit smelly," I say.

Very quickly they went to work, cold water was boiled on the fire so it would be hot and they pored it in the bath, when the bath is ready I get in it, I was very surprised to find that my belly did not hurt once.

They washed my hair in oils, they braded it, and put a blue ribbon in it.

Juline got a green dress with a sash; Vicky put my corset on, (god do I hate them, I cant breath) and stockings on my feet. Then Juline dressed me she did the dress up tight, not so tight that I cannot breath but tight just the same.

Vicky put make up on me, and I sat on my bed I saw the roses that the Worm gave me they were on the side of the bedside table. They were in a big purple poke a dot vase.

"All done my lady," all three of them say, at the same time.

"Thank you girls, off you go." I say. They obey crusty and leave, I sit on my bed, and put my yellow slip on shoes on.

I hear a knock, "Eowyn?" I know the voice it is the worm, "can I come in it is time for breakfast?" The worm says, I remember yesterdays adventure and hopped it would not be a repeat episode.

"Yes" I say, he enters, and he did not have a rope today, well that is good.

"I will not tie you up I think you can be trusted." He says, perhaps there is still a hope of escape……


	7. Lost

Chapter 7 Lost

**Chapter 7 Lost**

**Authors note:** this chapter is a lot shorter than I normally do liking longer chapters my self, but due to the lack of reviews I am forced to make this chapter shorter to work on my more reviewed chapters, I mean how can ANYONE expect me to write lots and lots with hardly any reviews, so the point of all this is to read and review it's the cool and very awesome thing to do.

REVIEW THIS STORY!!

**Time frame: **it isabout 60 second's after the last wonderful chapter

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better, now she is in another room with a real bed and a chain on her ankle.

But when Eowyn calls Grima a worm during breakfast he cracks and locks her in a box (that's right a box) and Eowyn goes out cold. But she is now out of the box.

The worm lets her out of her room, and she thinks of escape. But is their any?

So read on.

**Last Time**

_The blonde servant girl entered she was followed closely by the red head and brown (brunette) girls, they all wore blue beautiful sandals, and a rich red flowing dress each._

"_Good morning mistress Eowyn" they all say at the same time._

"_Hello, tell me what are you're names?" I ask. I need to know because I do not know._

"_I am Ella. Madame" The blonde girl says. Ella is a pretty name. _

"_Ella is a pretty name." I say, _

"_I am Juline, Mistress," The pretty brown haired says._

"_And I am Vicky my lady" The red head says._

"_It is nice to have names to match the faces," I say, "it is nice to meet you all." I say for the second time._

_They crusty again I can tell they have been fed because Vicky has a tiny amount of crumbs on his neck._

"_Mistress may we bathe you?" Ella asks._

"_Yes I suppose, I am a bit smelly," I say._

_Very quickly they went to work, cold water was boiled on the fire so it would be hot and they pored it in the bath, when the bath is ready I get in it, I was very surprised to find that my belly did not hurt once._

_They washed my hair in oils, they braded it, and put a blue ribbon in it._

_Juline got a green dress with a sash; Vicky put my corset on, (god do I hate them, I cant breath) and stockings on my feet. Then Juline dressed me she did the dress up tight, not so tight that I cannot breath but tight just the same._

_Vicky put make up on me, and I sat on my bed I saw the roses that the Worm gave me they were on the side of the bedside table. They were in a big purple poke a dot vase._

"_All done my lady," all three of them say, at the same time._

"_Thank you girls, off you go." I say. They obey crusty and leave, I sit on my bed, and put my yellow slip on shoes on._

_I hear a knock, "Eowyn?" I know the voice it is the worm, "can I come in it is time for breakfast?" The worm says, I remember yesterdays adventure and hopped it would not be a repeat episode._

"_Yes" I say, he enters, and he did not have a rope today, well that is good. _

"_I will not tie you up I think you can be trusted." He says, perhaps there is still a hope of escape… _

**Chapter 7 Lost**

**Eowyn POV**

Grima looks at me like a eagle eyeing its pray, all I want to do is escape but I have a feeling that I should not do so, it may only be a small feeling in my stomach but that is enough to not let me leave. My brother Eomer always says 'follow you're gut'.

Thinking about my blood brother makes me want to cry.

I follow the worm the to the large dinning room, I sit at the chair where the worm tells me to, and I eat the eggs that is set before me, the food is very good. "I know what you are thinking," The worm says looking at me, his eagle eyes are going into my head.

"What am I thinking, Grima?" I ask curious.

"Escape," was all Grima says, I drop my knife and fork in shock. "Yes I see it plain you were planning to leave me. It is clear it is in your eyes." I gasp.

"Your words are poison you dirty snake." I say, he stands and walks to me, and too my disbelief he draws a chair to me, and holds my hand.

"Please do not do this to your self, I hate it when I must punish you, how about if I tell you some information, will that comfort you." The worm says, his darkest brown eagle eyes darts from my eyes and looks at my chest.

"My eyes are here, Grima." I say, angry.

"I am sorry, will information I tell you of your family be comfort for you my love?" Grima says.

"Yes, any news is worth comfort." I say.

"Peace has returned to Rohan your Uncle is alive, and your goon of a brother is by his side." Grima says. My heart jumps at the mention of their existence.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" I ask.

"Because I will not lie to you," Grima says. "Please belive me, now would you like to go for a walk after we eat?"

He would risk letting me outside, when I am thinking of escape.

How did he know what I was thinking?

He does not know what I am thinking; he knows I am thinking of escape because it is written so plainly on my face.

When I was a child, and I got lost or wondered away, my mother, Father, Uncle and my Brother (Eomer) ALWAYS said, 'IF YOU GET LOST STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND WE SHALL FIND YOU' they said it every time I got lost and cried.

And trust me I got lost a lot.

So that's what I shall do, I will wait, and pray that they find me before my own mind is lost, and cannot be found.

"Yes I would like to go for a walk with you." I say. He smiles, realises my hand and returns to the head of the table.

"A attempt of escape will mean severe punishment, do you understand that, my love?" The worm says.

"I understand, but do not call me 'my love' Grima" I hiss. He glares, but eats his bacon.

"You should be more courteous my dearest, finish your meal." He orders, he looks at me, "is their anything, I have been denying you, I have given you warm food, nice clothes and you still despise Me." he says, he did not seem upset or angry just disappointed.

"I am sorry," I whisper.

"Apology expected." The man said. I eat my eggs, and I ask.

"The 3 servant girls, you have given me, where do they come from?" I ask.

"The 3 girls were Slaves from Mordor, captured from their village and forced to work for the orcs they were badly treated I brought them and took them here, and took care of them, they work for me, they are quite loyal." The worm says.

"Slaves from Mordor?" I ask.

"They were captured, and brought to Mordor," The worm says.

"Why, why bring them their?" I ask.

"Because, just because." He says, "Are you done?" I nod. "Good, than we shall go," he stands. He leads me through a large hall.

Than a large man opens a gate and I see a huge outside area with birds and leaves and flowers, there is something real about this place, this garden it is beautiful.

"In time I shall show you everything, I will tell you everything. But not now," Grima says, I nod too interested in the flowers and birds to care.

So how did I go read and review.


	8. Routine

Chapter 8 routine

**Chapter 8 routine **

**Time frame: **it isabout 3 weeks after the last wonderful chapter

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better, now she is in another room with a real bed and a chain on her ankle.

But when Eowyn calls Grima a worm during breakfast he cracks and locks her in a box (that's right a box) and Eowyn goes out cold. But she is now out of the box.

The worm lets her out of her room, and she thinks of escape. But is their any?

**-- -- --**

**Last time**

"_A attempt of escape will mean severe punishment, do you understand that, my love?" The worm says._

"_I understand, but do not call me 'my love' Grima" I hiss. He glares, but eats his bacon._

"_You should be more courteous my dearest, finish your meal." He orders, he looks at me, "is their anything, I have been denying you, I have given you warm food, nice clothes and you still despise Me." he says, he did not seem upset or angry just disappointed._

"_I am sorry," I whisper._

"_Apology expected." The man said. I eat my eggs, and I ask._

"_The 3 servant girls, you have given me, where do they come from?" I ask._

"_The 3 girls were Slaves from Mordor, captured from their village and forced to work for the orcs they were badly treated I brought them and took them here, and took care of them, they work for me, they are quite loyal." The worm says._

"_Slaves from Mordor?" I ask._

"_They were captured, and brought to Mordor," The worm says._

"_Why, why bring them their?" I ask._

"_Because, just because." He says, "Are you done?" I nod. "Good, than we shall go," he stands. He leads me through a large hall. _

_Than a large man opens a gate and I see a huge outside area with birds and leaves and flowers, there is something real about this place, this garden it is beautiful._

"_In time I shall show you everything, I will tell you everything. But not now," Grima says, I nod too interested in the flowers and birds to care._

-- --

**Chapter 8 Routine **

**Eowyn POV**

I have been here for over 3 weeks now; and my life has now felt into a routine.

Each morning Ella, Juline and Vicky wake me up, they wash and dress me I than have breakfast with the worm, than we would go for a walk out side for around an hour, than the worm would work in his 'private' study. He would work for a couple of hours, I would read books, write, or be with the horses (mainly horses.) Than we would have lunch, (or if it is late it would be afternoon tea.) Than it is the worst time of the day 'school.'

I hate it.

What happens at school is Grima would sit in a huge chair in a sitting room; I would stand before him and rehearse what the evil worm has taught me, during tea or breakfast.

It is normally horrible boring I say things, like how the 'eyes' rule is better than the elves, men, and all others put together.

I don't agree with any of it, but I say it too keep him happy, and keep prisoners alive.

There are not many prisoners here, but I have seen them, the prisoners are mainly kidnapped peasants.

They live in the fields in little houses; they tend to fields for the worm in all honesty it is just like it was when uncle was in charge when he was the golden hall at home.

At late afternoon we went for yet another walk sometimes we would ride horses together.

Than at night was dinner in the great hall and than we would relax in the sitting room, than it is bed.

I have never slept with the worm; I sleep in my own bed, it is always very warm and I am perfectly happy, not having to smell him at night.

It is currently 9:56 at night I was reading a book about elves and the worm he was drinking alcohol.

"I am tired I might just go to bed, good night." I say, I stand up my blue robes flutter in the fire. I kiss his cheek and start to leave to my bed.

"Good night my dear," Grima says, "this will sound odd, but I was wondering if you would like to sleep in my bed with me tonight, just sleep nothing more." Grima asks, he looks at me, his face is hopeful his eyes on the other hand were looking at my chest.

"I don't know," I say, it was the truth I don't know.

"Think about it ok, it doesn't have to be tonight, maybe another day." I say. His eyes are still on my chest.

"Very well Eowyn, I won't force it on you." He says he smiles.

"Thankyou for understanding." I say, I start to leave again. He grabs my hand.

"Kiss me." Grima says, I will never get away from him.

I must have heard him wrong.

"Pardon?" I say.

"Kiss me, I think we are friends right?" He asks' I nod.

"Yes I consider you a friend." I say.

"That is good, I am asking you to kiss me, will you?" He says. I release I am not going anywhere, so I sit quite, and gently kiss his lips.

It was a brief kiss.

But it was nice.

We break away; I sit looking at him for over 2 minutes, he smiles.

Grima broke the awkward silence first "Thank you." He says.

"You are welcome, I might just go to bed." I say, I stand Grima grabbed my hand.

"I love you Eowyn**, **I will always love you." He says.

I look at him he does not desire me he loves me.

I smile, "I know" I say, I kiss his cheek once more. And I leave.

-- - - - - - - -

SO how was it?

Poor Grima your heart has to go out for him in this chapter, he loves her.

So read and review.

I would like to thank everyone who reviews I thought people didn't like the story than I got reviews so I updated.

So read if you like the story.


	9. EWWWWWW

Chapter 9 EWW

**Chapter 9 EWW**

I am sorry it took so long and I know this is a short chapter so don't hate me!! I will try to make the next one longer, any ideas of plots tell me, because I am going around in circles here.

I would like to ask everyone to review, but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

This takes part 20 seconds after the last chapter

**Chapter 9 EWW**

**Eowyn POV**

I run into my room I try to ignore my thoughts but I cant, they run through my head good god I kissed him, YUCK, I KISSED HIM WITH OPEN MOUTH! I mentally curse my self, I run and I slink into my silk bedding, I forgot to change into my nightclothes, but it did not matter. Just than Juline entered, it was like she was waiting outside the door, she smiles at me and curtsies. "Good evening my lady, it seems you have not dressed into your night clothes, would you like me too prepare you for the night." Juline says I nod. I sit up on the bed.

"Yes please," I say, she goes in my huge wardrobe and fines a silk night gown, its colour is blue, it has green silk around the brim, and it has red lace around the hips and has red on the breast, I don't think I have wore this one before.

She dresses me, and helps me get into bed; she curtsies and turns to leave but I surprise my self when I ask. "How long have you been here?"

"About 3 months my lady, I quite like it here." Juline says, she gives me a big smile. I think she wants to leave, but I want to keep talking.

"Why do you like it here?" I ask.

"I don't have to worry about anything, I just think about when my next meal is." She says.

"Do you have a family?" I ask.

"I did a baby boy my son, he was 4 months old, they killed him, but I try not to think about it, they killed his father too." Juline says.

"I am sorry," I say.

"It is quite alright, have a good sleep my lady," she says. She leaves, I lay in the bed for a while, I lay silent until I hear a noise I jump up, than I see Grima dressed in his night clothes, he does not say anything he just walks to me and lays in my bed and he curls into me, his arms around my belly.

"Grima, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Hugging you," He says. "If I am hurting you or you don't like it, you can say no, and I will stop," he says. I roll over to meet his eyes.

But I say nothing to him, he just nuzzled my neck.

I sort of liked it.

……………………

OK I know it is short, don't hate me ok!

I will update when I get 4 reviews for this chapter.


	10. shocked

Chapter 10 shocked

**Chapter 10 shocked**

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Warning: **Some violence, mild coarse language, sex themes.

**Summary**: Grima Wormtongue has got his wish Eowyn is his, along with all the riches in his world, Theoden is dead, he was killed by Saruman, but in Grima Wormtongue's mercy he let Eomer live (he was kicked out of Rohan under pain of death) and the other people loyal to Rohan.

Now Eowyn must stay with Wormtongue, and even through Wormtongue loves her Eowyn hates him. But she is locked up.

The door is locked but she is unbound but the pain in her stomach (where Wormtongue slashed her) but the Wormtongue did patch her up and she feels a bit better, now she is in another room with a real bed and a chain on her ankle.

But when Eowyn calls Grima a worm during breakfast he cracks and locks her in a box (that's right a box) and Eowyn goes out cold. But she is now out of the box.

The worm lets her out of her room, and she thinks of escape. But is their any?

**Chapter 10 shocked**

**Eowyn POV**

I felt bad… It has been nearly a month since the kiss, and… well than something happened last night something I did not want to happen and now ……I try to avoid him as much as possible, and I know he is displeased about it.

I stay with my maids most days Juline is my favourite and we have become friends, we talk about a lot of things but one thing she does not talk about is her baby, but I know she longs for another baby and a husband, but if she wishes to talk about it I will let her talk about it first.

It was about 3 PM, I was in my room, and Grima entered, "good afternoon Eowyn would you like to go for a ride?" I nod.

"I would love to go for a ride Grima, how do you think the weather is today." I ask, Grima gave me a smile; remember when I say I try to avoid him I said TRY.

"I think the rain will hold up on us." Grima says, "If we leave now, it should rain about the time we get back." He says, I nod, and I look at Grima he was already in his riding clothes.

"OK than I will just get changed." I say, he nods and leaves me. I get dressed and I walk down the huge stairs to Grima, he was outside with the horses, I walk and I rub my horse Tinkerbells face,

It was a sunny day; it was not even a little gloomy.

"Ready to go my love?" He asks, I nod I get up from the ground and I jump on Tinkerbells back, I hold the rains tight, and we begin to ride, we ride for a long time.

It was long day, it was one of those days that seem to go on forever it was harvesting season now, I see lots of food and horses, I see animals, pigs, cows, sheep's, and huge dogs, even goats.

"Well, would you like to have a picnic?" Grima asks, when he got no reply he asks. "Are you ok my dear you are rather quite, are you tired?"

'No I just have a lot on my mind, forgive me but I think it may rain on us the clouds they are wanting to rain." I say, Grima looks over his brown horse, the hansom brown male steed is called 'Pierre' Tinkerbell and Pierre are husband and wife they have 2 babies ponies, 'star and Peter.' Star is white like her mummy, while Peter is brown like his daddy, with a white spot on his butt.

"Very well than we shall go home, but I think we should talk about last night." Grima says, I look at Grima, I shake my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, last night got rid of my innocence, but truth be told I am surprised it did not having it happen sooner.

"You should of told me that you did not want to do it, I asked you 4 dozen times," he says, his anger happened to get the better than him.

"I am just a little shocked." I say, "forgive me but I think I will just go home." And with out another word I turned around and left.

--

OK I know it is short, but something actually happened!!

I will update when I get 4 reviews!


	11. A possible wedding

**Chapter 11 A possible wedding??? **

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own lord of the ring so don't sue.

**Summary: **you all know it by now…

**Time line : about an hour after the last chapter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want some more water my love?" The worm says, I shake my head, I sip some wine, and I tilt my head to him, but Grima pores me some anyway "I wish to keep you hydrated, and I want you to be happy." Grima says, I nod and I drink some cool water. I look at him; he smiles, and says, "You know I was wondering if you want to sleep with me again." He says, and he rubs my hand, I know he would never force me to do anything with him, he has had every chance to harm me. Or make me pleasure him, he has not forced me.

"I don't think I should I am tired, and I just want to sleep after dinner, I have had a tiring day." I say, Grima smiles, I tap on the oak table.

"Yes I see how riding horses and putting on makeup can be tiring," he says mockering, than he laughs. I glare, I don't like his sense of humour.

"I wouldn't be so tired if you didn't bore me to death, which your talks that go on forever, about the 'eye' this and the eye that" I say, Grima lost his laughter in his face.

"I am sorry you feel that way princess, I was under the impression that you enjoyed my company more than you did when you were in the box, I am sorry I bore you to death." He said, he eats quickly, glaring at me, and than he says.

"My dear, I would like you to apologise, you see I have loved you from the start, I have clothed you, fed you, and taken care of you, but I insist you apologise for hurting my feelings." He says, his voice was firm and scary.

'He really does take care of you, I know he is not 'much too look at' but wouldn't you rather live in a huge palace with an adoring man, than in a dungeon with an chain on your ankle, are you a gracious lady or not.' My mind says,

'Gracious' I think,

'Well than obey the worm, and apologise.' My unhappy mind says, I look at him.

"I'm sorry," I say, Grima only sighs.

"It's ok, maybe I am a little boring, I can see how this life bores you, but until the war is over your sort of stuck with me. That is IF this war finishes, some wars as you know can go on forever." Grima said, he smiled at me,

"I miss my family," I say, Grima looks at me he sighs and he says gently.

"I am sorry my love, I know how you feel my love," he smiles. "I lost my family when I was a child, your old adviser the one before me, took me in and raised me as his own, something we have in common we are orphans" Grima smiled I remember the old adviser I liked him, when my parents died he took us to our uncle and cousin, he taught me how to read and write. I don't remember Grima being with the adviser through. "I am a few years older than you, when you were learning to read and write I was reading deep literature so I would only see you sometimes." He smiled, and than he went to me a kneeled and pulled out a case and a ring.

"I love you, and I will be a good husband Eowyn, will you marry me?" He asks, marry him!

Marring the worm.

Becoming husband and wife.

We will be together forever.

"Will you marry me?" Grima asks, he gets my hand and kisses it, once twice three times, I do nothing, I can not do anything, but I am mute and he smiles kisses my cheek and says, "it will be ok, all I ask is that by tomorrow, you give me an answer." He is not mad he is happy, I was surprised.

He left me, I nibble some food… at least I try too. My mind is all a fuzz ball, but I was not thinking I walk through the large manor and to Grima, he was lying in the bed, I go in next to him.

"My love," Grima says, he did not notice me, I lay next to him, and he hugged me. "Do you wish to marry me?" He asks, I look at him, he hugs me gently.

"Grima… I am not sure," I lay onto him, he rubs my hair and he kisses my face. "I care for you because you treat me well." He didn't yell at me, he kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he says, and he asks once more, "Will you marry me,"

I wasn't thinking, and I nod.

I expected him to beam, and he did but than he said "we are going to take it slow, and if you change your mind tell me I beg you." he kissed my cheek, and put the ring, on my ring finger.

It was diamonds, it was gorgeous, and he kisses my cheek. "I swear I will love you, and care for you." I nod.

"I love you too." I whisper, and for once I meant it, he kisses my cheek. He rolls over and hugs me, and I am warm and safe.


	12. Wedding

AN/ here it is the wedding, oh and Grima's parents are in the story (it sort of needs them) from now on.

Remember to review

Weddings.

Grima's POV

She was hopelessly beautiful; she was so beautiful it frightened him.

She wore a beautifully flawless white dress, and while I myself dressed in an elegant suit I wanted to drool over her, she walked through the hall, which she has done a million times before, but this time was different, she walked past our small audience (ten twelve people at most.) And held my hand, I look up at the priest, (who is not very priestly he helps let the orks be born,) he shot me an smile and I nod. He took an deep breath

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to join these two people in marriage," I look at my beautiful blonde, she looked nervous but smiled at me, "if anyone has anything to say, they must say it now," I waited so did my love, and the priest but our audience said nothing so he continued.  
"Do you, my lady take this man to be your husband?" She looked at me, and for a second I feared the worst but she smiled and said.

"I do." She said, and there was the usual 'ohhhhhhh' from the crowd I smile and I go to kiss her, but the priest grabbed me.

"Not time to do that yet son." He said slowly, but he shot me a thin smile I go red and there was a small amount of laughter, my father flashed me a small smile, but my mum didn't she just stared at the ground. I don't even want to pretend to care about, what she is thinking.

I only have eyes for Eowyn, from now and forever she is all I care for Eowyn, from this moment on its just me and her… oh and I guess my father can visit, as often as he wants.

"And now do you Lord Grima; take Lady Eowyn to be your bride." The priest said.

"I do," I say without a moment's hesitation, the priest smiles and I can hear our few guests say about cute we are together, and how beautiful Eowyn is.

"Well, than I now pronounce you husband and wife, and now you may kiss the bride." The priest said so I finally kiss her.

And everyone clapped.

I can never get over how sweet her lips are, they are like silk and her breath never smells bad either, I still can never believe how lucky I am to have her.

And now she is my wife, until the day I die, I will love her.

No matter what happens.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I know its short, but this is sort of the end of part 1. (and I am making this up as I go along people so bear with me.)


	13. Enlarging the family

Chapter 13 enlarging the family.

Grima's POV

We slept late the next day, I look around our apartment and most importantly the most beautiful woman in the world woman curled up on my chest nursed safely in my arms. She looks so sweet and safe in my arms,

I give her a kiss on the cheek; I very gently move her, as much s I hate to deprive my wife of a decent honeymoon I have a meeting today, I will of course make it up to her, I kiss her gentle cheek, and whisper "I love you" I leave our scared marriage bed stand up and get dressed. "Grima?" I hear, I smile at the sweetest voice my wife.

"Yes, my love." I say, "I apologise for waking you, but I have a meeting" I see her pout I smile "but I will be back by evening." I smile at her. She got up, and slipped a silk gown on her, and wrapped her arms around my chest

"Where are you going?" She asks, I smile she is so sweet and cute when she is worried. I smiled at her face, this is what I wanted, her love and care. I kiss her face, oh if only the King could see his Niece curled up saying her love to me. Scared of my well being,

"I am just going into the main castle I will be fine." I say, I must say having her terrified over my welfare is a present change; I look at her, and kiss her cheek. "I will be backing soon, you should get some rest." He said, she kissed my cheek, and lay on our marriage bed. I finished getting dressed and I left.

Walking through my manor, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was my bride, and I was confused what was she doing here; I knew how scared she was about my meetings why would she come where she was afraid? she did look very scared, "What's wrong love?" I inquire, she held my hand, she looked unsure, I smiled. "What is it love?" she looked at me with those great big eyes.

"I'm pregnant," was all she said, I look at her shocked, she smiled softly I hold her tight, I was so happy, I didn't care that it was quite possible a sin, I will lie… say the baby was early.. Oh if only I could see Eomer's face, I tried not to laugh at the thought of Eomer's broken hearted and rather confused face. I smile at her, I knew her fears

"Its ok love were married, and it will be ok," I kiss her, I had no idea that she might possible BE pregnant, I hug her and tell her once twice three times, all will be well. "Angel I am so sorry but I really have to go" she nods, as she turns I call out "I will be back soon, and we will spend the day together, like honey mooning people normally do." but I was so happy I was smiling the whole way, to the meeting. When I entered I sat quietly, I needed to be sure after all there was a bubby on the way.

I know its short… sorry


End file.
